An Inuyasha XMas
by Kuinuyasha
Summary: This story is based on what I think Christmas would be like with Inuyasha and the gang.Ok for everyone who liked this story,I'm in the process of rewriting it and expanding it and making it longer bear with my all my faithful fans.Love ya all


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters mentioned in this story. Inuyasha and all other characters are owned by Rumiko Takehashi and other affiliates.

**(I created this story, to show what I think a Christmas would be like if Inuyasha were a bit nicer, and the whole gang spent Christmas together. I know Inuyasha isn't as nice as I've portrayed him in this story, but I found this story fun to write, even though it's a short story compared to others I've written. Thanks for being here for me, and please no flames, but I am open to thoughts and ideas, so if you have any, let me know. Thank you, Kuinuyasha)**

_Inuyasha X-mas Story_

_ It was a cold winter morning in the mountains of Tokyo, with four feet of snow everywhere, and more was falling. Kagome stepped out of the cabin and smiled. Everyone had loved her idea, everyone except Inuyasha that is. Just two days earlier they had been in Feudal Japan when she approached the subject. Kagome had asked Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Miyoga, and Inuyasha to come back to her time for a Christmas camping trip. Now here they were, two days later camping in the wilderness, Christmas only three days away._

_Kagome stood there and watched Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Miroku have a snowball fight. Kagome ducked as a snowball flew her way. " Yieeeeeeeeee, that's cold!" Inuyasha yelped as the snowball hit him in the face. Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha and gilled when she saw him. He was bundled from head to toe in layer upon layer of winter clothing and blankets, and was still cold to top it all off._

_Sango laughed, and launched another snowball at Inuyasha, hitting him in the face once again. Inuyasha growled while everyone laughed at him. Kagome walked back inside the cabin, and into the kitchen to start making breakfast. "Why good morning Kagome." Miyoga said from her shoulder as she made the pancakes. " Morning Miyoga." Kagome replied as she finished the pancakes and started the eggs and bacon. Kagome was just finishing up breakfast as Inuyasha came into the kitchen and stood behind Kagome._

_" MMMMMMMMM, something smells delicious." Inuyasha exclaimed as he sniffed the air. Kagome giggled, then started for the door to call the others in for breakfast. Just before she reached the door, Inuyasha walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. " Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome whispered breathlessly. Inuyasha pulled her closer and held her tight. " You are so beautiful Kagome. I'm sorry I'm always so mean to you. I've just never known how to show my feelings for you. " Inuyasha said as he gently nibbled on her earlobe._

_Kagome moaned softly, then turned around in his arms, and gazed into his golden yellow eyes. " Inuyasha, I love you so much." Kagome replied, as she kissed him affectionately. Inuyasha smiled, for the first time in a long time, as he reached up and gently caressed her cheek. " I love you too Kagome." He replied, then he leaned down, and kissed her deeply as he gazed into her shimmering hazel brown eyes._

_At that moment, the others walked into the cabin and gasped when they saw Kagome and Inuyasha kissing. "Ummmmmm...uhhhhhhhhhh..." Kagome blushed and focused her attention on the floor. "Umm... hi guys. Heh heh heh." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and blushed bright red. " Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully. Kagome looked up and smiled happily while the others stood there in shock. "Yes, yes I'd love to be your girlfriend." Kagome answered happily as she hugged him tightly. Miroku smiled, then looked at Sango, lovingly and questioningly. "Sango, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he looked at her. Sango blushed as she looked at Miroku. " I'd love to be your girlfriend Miroku." Sango replied. The two hugged and smiled, glad that Inuyasha and Kagome had finally hooked up._

_" Miroku and I shall be back later. We're going to go Christmas shopping." Inuyasha said, then kissed Kagome goodbye. Miroku kissed Sango goodbye aswell. " We'll be back before dinner. Bye guys." They said in unison, then left._

_Kagome and Sango looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and sat down to eat breakfast. Several hours later Miroku and Inuyasha returned with tons of bags full of wrapped gifts and a few other items. "Wow, you two really bought alot of gifts." Shippo exclaimed as he jumped on Miroku's shoulder._

_"Well, we bought for everyone including each other, and Kagome's family, plus Kohaku, Priestess Kaede and a few of the friends we've made on our journey to find all the jewel shards." Inuyasha replied as he hugged Kagome and kissed her cheek. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, mouthed a few words, and grinned as Inuyasha winked at him. Miroku and Inuyasha reached into a bag, and they each pulled out two small boxes. " These are early Christmas gifts for you girls, so go ahead and open them up." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha smiled. The first box held a gold necklace with a heart shaped charm studded with rubies and emeralds._

_"Oh my god, the necklace is beautiful. Thank you so much." The girls said as they teared up. Inuyasha and Miroku got down on one knee in front of the girls as they opened up their next gift. They next gift was a diamond studded engagement ring, with a pink ice heart in the middle. "Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, yes I'll marry you." Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms and clung to him tightly. "Sango, will you marry me?" Miroku asked, his eyes full of hope. "Yes Miroku, I would love to become your wife." Sango hugged Miroku tightly and kissed him deeply and passionately._

_ Shippo, Kirara, and Miyoga all smiled as they watched this happy event happen before their very eyes. Later that evening Inuyasha and Miroku took everyone out to a wonderful dinner at Kagome and Sango's favorite Italian restaurant. After dinner they went for a walk in the park, after leaving Shippo and Kirara with a baby-sitter. " I love nights like this, it's so much more beautiful with you by my side." Inuyasha told Kagome as he smiled softly. " You are so sweet Inuyasha. I don't know how I ever made it through anything without you by my side. " Kagome answered as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as they walked through the park hand in hand._

_Meanwhile, while Kagome and Inuyasha were enjoying a walk in the park, Sango and Miroku were sitting on a park bench, talking about their future. " Sango, I love you so much, I can't wait to spend my life with such a beautiful woman." Miroku exclaimed as he held her close. Sango kissed Miroku deeply and ran his fingers through her long black hair. " You are so beautiful Sango, I'm glad we are finally together." Miroku smiled as he held Sango close. About a half-hour later Kagome and Inuyasha met back up with Sango and Miroku, then they went to pick up Shippo and Kirara from the baby-sitter's, then they headed back to the cabin._

_(Christmas Day)_

_Kagome yawned as she woke up, then she rolled over and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek." Morning and Merry Christmas sweetie." Kagome said as she smiled happily. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her tightly. "Are you ready to get married Hun?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up and got into his tux. "As ready as I'll ever be." Kagome replied as she climbed out of bed. She went into the women's restroom and her and Sango both got into their wedding dresses while the men got into their tuxes. Sango and Kagome hugged as they cried tears of joy, while Miroku and Inuyasha nervously got ready for their double wedding._

_" This is the best gift we could give the girls for Christmas, a Christmas wedding. I hope they are both happy with us as we are with them." Miroku exclaimed as he did his tie."I agree Miroku, because I couldn't be happier than I am when I'm with Kagome." Inuyasha replied. They had decided to hold the wedding at the Higurashi shrine. Chairs had been set up along with tables full of traditional food served at Japanese weddings. Inuyasha and Miroku stood at the altar, waiting for their brides to come out their best men beside them._

_Kagome's mother started to play the wedding music, and at that moment, Kagome and Sango started to walk down the isle. Kirara carried the train of Sango's dress, and Shippo carried the train of Kagome's dress. Souta was the ring boy and both the bride's family and the groom's family were there. As Kagome and Sango reached the altar, they stood beside their groom, and the wedding proceeded. _

_(After the Wedding)_

_After the wedding the reception was held. During the reception they also did Christmas with the family and each other. Shippo got new crayons, markers, paper, toys and a few other items for Christmas. Kirara got some cat toys and catnip, a scratching post and a cat bed for Christmas. Kagome's mother got new cooking supplies for Christmas. Souta got a bunch of action figures and new clothes for school. Kagome got some lingerie and bath supplies along with clothes, Sango got the same. Miroku and Inuyasha got new clothes, for when they are in Kagome's time, plus sleeping bags and pillows. Grampa got some more seals and sacred items for the shrine, and Kohaku got new clothes and a new Demon Slayer weapon._

_After they opened gifts they all ate Christmas dinner with Kagome's family, to celebrate the wedding. Several hours later Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Miyoga left to go back to the cabin and open the gifts they bought for each other. That is the story of an Inuyasha Christmas._


End file.
